1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recognizing method and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for recognizing gestures and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the human-computer interaction interfaces include mousse, keyboard and joy stick and with the developments of the technologies, the touch screens are widely used in various electronic products to be the human-computer interaction interface. To improve the humanity of the human-computer interaction interface, the motion sensing control providing a whole new input method and one of the human sensing control is gesture recognition. Since the gesture is a very original and natural way to express meanings, gestures become one of the communication method between people in daily life. The fields including the design of the human-computer interaction interface, medical rehabilitation, virtual reality, digital art creation and game design which gesture recognition is applied to are gradually attracting the consumers' attentions.
The information of the gestures to be recognized includes a dynamic gesture information and a static gesture information. The dynamic gesture information includes the motion track of the hand, the position information and sequence relationship in time. Further, the static information includes hand appearance changes. By analyzing the gesture information and according to the different gestures, the function of the human-computer interaction can be achieved. One of the gesture recognition methods is that the images captured by the camera lens and depth sensor is inputted into the computer and each of the images should go through an image pre-processing (such as image thresholding and background eliminating from the image) to collect and analyze the position of the user's hand and gesture information. Thus, typically, it spends much time in the image pre-processing and the noise-to-signal ratio of the gesture feature is relatively high. Therefore, it raises the challenge level for implementing the human-computer interaction.